Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to medical fluid delivery applications and, particularly, a fluid delivery system comprising a fluid path set with a high and low pressure hand manifold for delivery of one or more medical fluids to a patient undergoing a medical diagnostic or therapeutic procedure.
Description of Related Art
In many medical diagnostic and therapeutic procedures, a medical practitioner such as a physician injects a patient with a fluid. In recent years, a number of injector-actuated syringes and powered injectors for pressurized injection of fluids, such as contrast media (often referred to simply as “contrast”, have been developed for use in procedures such as angiography, computed tomography (CT), ultrasound, and NMR/MRI. In general, these powered injectors are designed to deliver a preset amount of contrast at a preset flow rate.
Angiography is used in the detection and treatment of abnormalities or restrictions in blood vessels. In an angiographic procedure, a radiographic image of a vascular structure is obtained through the use of a radiographic contrast which is injected through a catheter. The vascular structures in fluid connection with the vein or artery in which the contrast is injected are filled with contrast. X-rays passing through the region of interest are absorbed by the contrast, causing a radiographic outline or image of blood vessels containing the contrast. The resulting images can be displayed on, for example, a video monitor and recorded.
In a typical angiographic procedure, the medical practitioner places a cardiac catheter into a vein or artery. The catheter is connected to either a manual or to an automatic contrast injection mechanism. A typical manual contrast injection mechanism includes a syringe in fluid connection with a catheter connection. The fluid path also includes, for example, a source of contrast, a source of flushing fluid, typically saline, and a pressure transducer to measure patient blood pressure. In a typical system, the source of contrast is connected to the fluid path via a valve, for example, a three-way stopcock. The source of saline and the pressure transducer may also be connected to the fluid path via additional valves, again such as stopcocks. The operator of the manual contrast injection mechanism controls the syringe and each of the valves to draw saline or contrast into the syringe and to inject the contrast or saline into the patient through the catheter connection. The operator of the syringe may adjust the flow rate and volume of injection by altering the force applied to the plunger of the syringe. Thus, manual sources of fluid pressure and flow used in medical applications, such as syringes and manifolds, typically require operator effort which provides feedback of the fluid pressure/flow generated to the operator. The feedback is desirable, but the operator effort often leads to fatigue. Thus, fluid pressure and flow may vary depending on the operator's strength and technique.
Automatic contrast injection mechanisms typically include a syringe connected to a powered injector having, for example, a powered linear actuator. Typically, an operator enters settings into an electronic control system of the powered injector for a fixed volume of contrast and a fixed rate of injection. In many systems, there is no interactive control between the operator and the powered injector, except to start or stop the injection. A change in flow rate in such systems occurs by stopping the machine and resetting the injection parameters. Nonetheless, automatic contrast injection mechanisms provide improved control over manual apparatuses where successful use of such manual devices is dependent on the skill of the medical practitioner operating the device.
While manual and automated injectors are known in the medical field, improved fluid delivery systems adapted for use in medical diagnostic and therapeutic procedures where one or more fluids are supplied to a patient during the procedure continue to be in demand in the medical field. Additionally, improved fluid transfer sets and flow controlling and regulating devices associated therewith, which may be used with fluid delivery systems for conducting and regulating fluids flows, are also desired in the medical field. Moreover, the medical field continues to demand improved medical devices and systems used to supply fluids to patients during medical procedures such as angiography, computed tomography, ultrasound, and NMR/MRI.